Runescape Expansion Set
Runescape Expansion Set is a mix of Renewal of Ragnarok Online Renewal inspiration, Classic RS, RS2, RS3 and OSRS. It is referred to as Runescape Renewal... 'Features' * Addition of OSRS content such as Nightmare Zone and Great Kourend included. * Fonts in-game is Arial/Sans Serif/Helvetica instead of Verdana, much like that in Diablo 3. * New Areas: Another GWD with combination of GW1 and GW2 (For example, your party will challenge Twin Furies with K'ril and his minions), Wukong Isles and such. * New NPCs in parody form in to cover and avoid copyright issues (Vilgore - Vulgore from Age Of Heroes: Champions, Elina - Alina from Adventure Quest, Ruby - Robin from Adventure QUest, Vampyress Azura - Safiria from Adventure Quest, and also new NPCs from different mythology (such as Maitreya, Guanyin in Waiko Isles)... * Addition of RS3 content such as Daemonheim, P.O.P. included as well. * Java changes: XP can go up to 64-bit signed, damage and life up to 32-bit unsigned. You will get up to 18,446,744,073,709,551,616 of XP (limit is 7,500,000,000 or 75,000,000,000 capped) * Changes of all skills ** Level cap of all skills are now 185 (need to have 6 billion XP). ** Skillcape changes of names: You will get Expert Cape if any of your skill is 120, Master if any of your skill level is 150, and finally Expert Master if any of your skill level is 180. Each skillcape has unique emotes. ** 10+ new skills such as Privateering, Music, Charmcrafting and such. ** Daemonheim has 24 more floors, one is Draconic and one is Electric. ** New Prayers come from OSRS. Standard Prayers and Ancient Curses are merged, as a bundle. ** All spellbooks and prayers, including Arctruus, Seren magic are merged, as a bundle. Spellbook Swap and Change Spellbook are removed in this expansion. ** All players get 3% extra damage per skill level (Strength, Ranged and Magic respectively). But watch out for monsters too! ** * Monster changes ** There are Dungeoneering bosses that spawn randomly around Gielinor outside Daemonheim. ** Familiars can now be fought as monsters. ** Players will hit up to 80% chance against ** Hard mode is permanently and automatically applied and applicated in GWD, Daemonheim, Nightmare Zone and Barbarian Assault. * XP and Drop rate changes. ** Drop rates are 0.5x. ** XP rates are 0.5x, and again in combat XP in minigames/inside Daemonheim. * Combat changes ** Critical hit is 2x the damage and deals maximum damage dealt, ignoring armour. ** When hit on players in critical hit, it deals 20-50% of current LP. ** Higher Strength/Attack/Ranged/Magic levels will have better chances of critical hit. * Item and storage changes along with new Items and such. ** F2P Starts with 400, upgrading to P2P will add 2,800 more slots. (you can buy 10 of these) ** Ultimate attacks have extra damage; it takes away 20% of their LP. ** New elemental wands which act as a main hand, it includes the Elemental books or orbs the offhand, which carry infinite elemental runes of each type. Tome Of Frost has been buffed and has 1% magic attack bonus (?). ** Players will keep up to 10 items on death, instead of 3. Will stack with Protect Item, Preserve Item and Protect Item, and with membership and two items, up to 16 items on death. This saves very valuable and rare items in pvp. ** New insignia item next of ammo as seen in OSRS content; contrary to that. This does NOT consume ammuninion ** New belt slot. You can get rune belt or better. * New Contents ** Skillcape Perks added from OSRS Content. ** Permanent Perks that can be bought from Solomon's Store or Slayer Shop or Dungeoneering. * New Skilling/Combat/Places ** Train up to 120-185 Divination in new place of Great Kourend, and Wukong Isles. ** New map include Wukong Island, Valhalla, Bifrost and hmm... Asgard... ** New raids connecting the lines of Great Kourend and Mazcab. ** 3 elemental staves come from OSRS are added so are the wands too. ** New 3rd age equipments from clue scrolls, including the OSRS content. ** New portal which leads in two or three or more links: Wushanko Islands, Waiko Isles, Mazcab, The Great Kourend and Daemonheim, which leads way to God Wars Kingdom that has 3 places, one for Bandos which drops new Bandos Strength armours, one for Armadyl which drops Ranged armours and one for Seren which drops Magic armours. * Future Updates ** It will be new Menaphos, Inferno, Fossil Islands, Children Of Mah, Jad II and such... * Removed contents. ** Abolition of Legacy Mode. ** Abolition of Single-way areas in favor of multiple way areas in inspiration of GWD (it can be crowded!). Category:Fanmade Runescape